The A-Alliance
by Soiche
Summary: Based in Smoking Wrecker's Loud Heroes universe. 6 kids are affected by an experiment and discover that they have superpowers. After that they decide to become the next superhero team, the A-Alliance!
1. Prologue

**ORIGINS**

 _3 MONTHS AGO_

An African American family was driving to Royal Woods for a holiday trip. The family consisted of a 38 year old dad, a 37 year old mom, a 12 year old boy named Nicolas, a 9 year old boy named Jacob, and 2 year old little girl. The mom had been complaining that her arm hurt since they had gotten in the car and suddenly she thrashes around in pain grabbing her arm and crying out in agony. The dad reaches over to help her... but we all know that if the driver goes down, the whole vehicle follows suit. The van veers off of the road and rolls down the hill they were on abd finally comes to a stop uosude down.

Out of the while family, only the 2 boys made it abd ghey were placed in Royal Woods Adoption Center.

 _10 YEARS AGO_

Darla Gibson has been givingb month to her son for 2 days and 20 hiurs straight in Royal Woods Hospital, abd due to the agony he caused her, she passed when he was born, and later went Jordan's father of depression. The boy was sent to Royal Woods Adoption Center to spend the rest if hus life.

 _6 YEARS AGO_

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"STOP WHAT?!"

"YOU KNOW!"

5 year old Niik Bryan watches in helpless despair as his parents argue, like they had been doing for the past 12 days. His emotions worsened as their conversation turned to him.

"I DONT WANT HIM, HE HAS YOUR FACE!"

"WELL ME NEITHER, HE HAS YOU WRITTEN ALL OVER HIM"

"DROP HIM OFF AT THE ADOPTION CENTER THEN!"

And that is just what she did to Niik's dismay.

 _13 YEARS AGO_

A killer crept inti the Thompson residence, silent as night. Silently he looked not for valuable items, but for victims of his knife. In the only occupied room the killer saw a man and woman in a bed asleep. He stabbed then mercilessly and plenty of times too, around 30 total. Luckily, he didnt see little U.A. Thompson, asleep in his crib. Eventually the police found out abd placed U.A. in the Royal Woods Adoption Center.

 _8 YEARS AGO_

A 6 year old girl named Adi lived with her sister and parents whi were abusive and spoiled. Everyday, she got beaten relentlessly abd had to keep the house spotless, literally. Once her mok had gotten a microscope and looked at a piece of dust. Seeig this enraged her and she beat Adi with the microscope until it was broken. After 6 years of this treatment she webt to the Adoption Center, where after seeing her condition, enrolled her, no questions asked.

 **That is how the 6 kids got in the Adoption Center. Next chapter is when the real story begins. I do take sone suggestions so feel free to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter where all 6 of the kids are dorm mates and best friends, enjoy! Review please.**

U.A. brings in an invention that he made that scans people for disturbances in their bodies, such as sickness. Seeing the new device, Jordan rushes foward and trips over Niik who was sitting nearby he crashes onto he expirement and everyine checks to see if he's ok.

"Hey Jordan, you ok?", Niik asks. "Yeah Im good, what about you?", Jordsn answers as he gets up. " I'm fine" Everyone looks at U.A.'s expirement which is lying on its side and has a crack that is leaking gas. "I dont feel so good now.", Jacob says. Then he falls to the ground unconcious. Soon the others follow suit because of inhaling the gas that escaped fromU.A.'s experiment.

Soon after the gas dissipates, Jordan wakes up groaning. "What was that?", he asks himself. He looks down at himself and notices he seems to be made of steel, "Woah, what is wrong with me?" He looks at hus fellow friends and sees that U.A. is covered in some sort of barf green liquid and Adi is surronded by 3 other Adi's. Other than those 2 everyone else seemed to be fine. But later he fouhd out that they were far from fine.

Niik was the second one to wake up and he saw that Jordan was covered in steel. "What happened to you?", he asked and pointed to Jordan. But as he pointed, sone air blew Jordan over and he fell. 'Did I just do that?', Niik thought to hunself as he picked Jordan up. "Did you just do that?", Jordan asked. "I think so", Niik replied. "Let me see..", he says as he points at a still unconscious Nicolas, who in effect is slammed inti the wall which wakes him up. "Aye mate, what giv-. What the heck Jordan! Dude your like made out if steel!" "I know", Jordan replies. "Hey, are you ok?", Niik asks, "yeah man didnt feel a thing.", Nicolas replies. "Lets wait for the others to wake up"

A little while later, everyone else woke up and discovered something unusuak about them too. Jacob exploded when he got up( Lucjily he is ok), Jordan is made if steel, Niik can control air, Nicolas is invulnerable, U.A. is covered in chemicals, and Adi is creating more of herself. "Alright everyone, calm down we can usebU.A.'s machine to see what is wring with us.", all of the Adi's say. Everyone liked that idea so U.A. was able to rrlecover hus machine and fix it. "Alright, Adi first", he said. Adi got abfoldable chair from theirbstorage closet abd sat diwn while U.A. plugged hus machine up to the rooms biggest TV. Adi sat down in the chair as U.A. began scanning her with the machine. A little while later, the results came up.

 **That is the second chapter to The A-Alliance, next chapter you will for sure see what their powers are, until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Adi, you have a minor sickness that will cause headaches, but that info is the leadt important. Adi, you have the ability to create illusions and make them tangible or intangible, you also have the ability to telepathically know soneone's fears abd exploit them by making illusions of them. You can also create portals."

"That's cool", said Adi as she creates a portal to her bed and goes in it after making her clone illusions disappear." I think it would be best for you to take the rest of our results all at once and then tell us.", Niik suggested. "I like the way you think.", said Nicolas as he fistbumped Niik. "I guess that woukd be suffecient.", U.A. said as he gave the device to Nicolas. " Scan me", he commanded. Nicolas did so and then he gave the device to U.A. and went tinwash the chemicals off of his hands. When he cane back he sat down in the chair and got scanned, then Niik, then Jordan, and finally Jacob. After that, came the results.

U.A. said, "Alright, starting off with me, I can make chemicals appear different than what they are, alter chemicals to different chemicals, form chemical products with my hands, shoot liquid or gas chemicals with my hands, breath chemicals, morph into solid, liquid, or gas chemicals, and I an invulnerable to chemicals. Next Nicolas can make himself or objects stronger to the point of being indestructible, or weaker to the point of beijg intangible, he can controp gravity by increasing it or decresing it on objects or people, abd he has enchanced stealth and agility. Niik's turn, Niik can manipulate air, he cna make it hotter or colder, heavier or lighter, he can control it's currents, denser or less dense, he can fly with this power, he can movebpeople abd objects with this power as well, he can also manipulate time and has a cough. Jordan next, he can morph into steel into any shape he wants and can form steel objects or weapons, he has a regeneration fector, abd he can fly. Finally Jacob can explode himself without being harmed and he can fly."

There was an uproar of 'cools'and boys testing out their powers until an alarm was heard. "Is that.. the lockdown alarm?", Jacob asked. "Yes, why yes it is.", U.A. replied. "Well team, looks like we are thevonly ones that can help, you knowbwhat to do.", Adi declared. "Go hide in a corner and wait till the police arrive?", Niik meekly suggested. "No, we fightbfor what is ours", Adi said determinedly. Suddenly the group was dressed in black sweatpants abd black hoodies with long hoods that made shadows cover their face." So people dont know who we are.", Adi said. "Nnow, its go time.", she declared as the team faced the door.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Action!

Adi took a deep breath knowing it may be her final, and twisted the door to fond it wouldnt budge. "It's locked", she said. But hen she remembered. She made a portal to the hallway and the group entered it. As soon as Jacpb got out, they heard gunshots and ducked. They then realized the shots werent aimed at them. "Come on!", Adi whispered as she ushered the group towards the sounds. They were almost at the end of the hallway and tealized that the thugs were around the corner. Adi realized it was time for a pep talk. "Alright group, weve cane this far no giving up now." They nodded and she went around the corner.

the thugs were currently trying to enter a room, there were 16 of them, 4 had been downed by some of the braver kids, but they were dealt with. Suddenly a kick was planted on the head of one of the thugs and the group turned around to see a figure in black land next to them. "Foolish kid, we will kill you.", onebthug said. "Oh I dont think so", a voice said as another figure landed next to the first figure and a stream of chemicals exited his hand and downed another thug, 15 left. "Idiots", a thug muttered as he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger, but the bullet bounced off of a figure who had appeared in at the right time "What?", questioned the bewildered thug before he was blown away by a hust of wind. The three figures looked behind them to see Niik hovering above them. Then another figure came from nowhere and pounded a thug with one fist, the figure then retreated back to the group. "One left", he muttered. Suddenly abfigure flying at high speed zoomed past the group to the thugs and exploded 3 times knocking outbabthug each time hebflew back to the group in black and landed. 10thugs left.

"What are ypu kids?", a thug asked. "Not human", sneered Niik as he flew foward.

Adi was taking on 2 thugs, actualky it was more like they were taking on100 of her Adi had created a curcle of clones with the 2 criminals in the middle abd the crinibals kept shooting, butbthere were too many and they ran out of ammo theb the real Adi leapt up from behing her clones and sneakbattacked the 2 thugs they got a hild of her but that didnt stop her. She knew their fears abd she extracted then and made them real. "Ponies!", screamed the male thug asbhe ran away, "The L-Crew!", screamed the female one as she ran away.

U.A. was holding off 2 thugs with a chemical sword and sheild, they ran out of ammo trying to shoot him a long time ago and now they were trying to hit him with their guns which he dodged with ease. One thug swung at him and he ducked and slashed his sword at the thug's gun. The thug dropped the pieces of his gun and charged at U.A.. U.A. rolled out of the way and released gas on the 2 thugs. They both promptly dropped down knocked out.

Nicolas was easily fending against his 2 thugs after they realized their guns were useless, they tossed them and started melee attacking him which he was also invulnerable to, he was getting bored and slammed them ijto the ground with his gravity control. "So uncivilized mate", he said in his trademark fake Australian accent.

Niik is in the middle of a tornado he created spinning his 2 thugs aroubd abd around, when a guj flies out of a thigs hand and smacks him in the face abd he lands on the ground. The 2 thugs stop spinning and fall on the ground as well. Niik groans and gets back up as do the 2 thugs. Niik then uses his air tempature manipulation to make the air around them hotter, and they pass out of the heat. He then uses his time manipulation on his facebto make the pain go away.

Jordan is fighting his one thug and isbbeating him using hus steel fist he grabs the man and turns his head into steel and headbutts the man.

Jacob is fighting his one thug and she is winning, she has him pinned down and her gun raised. "Any last words?", she asks. "Yeah,this.", Jacob says as he explodes and knocks her out.

Later, the team is still celebrating their victory and watching the news report with them on it. But they arent the only metas watching this.

 _At Tetherby Industries_

"Damn it! I already have to deal with the L-Crew! Niw these creeps!", Andrew Tetherby says.

 _Unknown_

"Hmmmmm... I know now of 2 super teams to take down, I need the money, what was that guys name again? Tetherby. That's it I'll give him a call.", says Replicate.

 _Loud Residence_

Lynn is watching the news and sees the report. 'Oh shoot!', she thinks.

She rushes uostairs and gets Lori ti call a sibling meeting.

"Alright, what's the big deal Lynn?", Lola asks.

"Guys... we arent alone."

 **There you have it first action sequence, I thinking that the next chapter will involve the Louds I dont know. Until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah I cant believe we just did that! We are even on the news!", excaimed Jordan. "Yeah!", Jacob replied. "We may even be better than the L-Crew!", Jordan exclaimed. Everyone went silent and stared at him. "What?", U.A. asked. "Oh please, they are Royal Woods' official protectors and we are just amateurs that stopped a group of criminals.", Adi said. But little did they know, the L-Crew were discussing then as well.

"What are we going to do about them?", Lana asked. "Alright everyone, calm down. Why is everyone getting so worked up about another group of superheroes? We may need the extra help anyways, we after all, just almost got our butts kicked by Squatch.", Lori said. "Ok, thats true, but what do we di about them?", Lynn asked. "We should just work our own ways and if we ever cross paths, we will work a solution out from there." "Fair enough.", Luna said. " Alright, now that that's settled, lets get some sleep.", Lori saidbas she fell back on her bed.

"What are we going to do about them?", Niik asked. "I suggest that if we cross paths we set up an allegiance between us and them and since there will be 17 of us we have 5 leaders. We will still be seperate teams, but close friends though.", U.A. suggested. "I like it!", Nicolas said. "As do I. It's settled then that is what we will do if we ever see them, lets get some sleep.", Adi says as she falls back on her bed.

 _Later that night_

Jordan snuck out of the room abd out of the adoption center. He walkedbdown the street looking for a place where he could find what he and the team needed. He found the place: Royal Woods Police Station. He crept around the perimeter of the building to find what he needed, abd found it. He walked towards it. Wheb he reached the police car, turned his arm steel and ripped the door of its hinges. He then reached in and grabbed the radio abd went back to the Adoption Center.

 _In the morning_

When the team woke up Jordan presented to them what he "found" abd the team was happy. "Alright guys we know we are a team, but we are missing things, such as costumes, superhero names, and absuperteam name. So, U.A., Nicolas, and Niik will help me make costumes. Jacob and Jordan will go on patrol and all of us will think of superhero names while doing this and then we will regroup and think of a team name. Alright, lets do this!", Adi said as black clothes appeared on Jacob and Jordan. Jacob and Jordan left, and for the sake of entertainment, thebstory will focus on action instead of costume making( Leni would be so ashamed of me)

"We probably should have brought the radio with us shouldnt we?", Jordan asked Jacob as they flew through the air. "Yeah, but webwouldnt have anywhere to put it.", Jacob replied."Tru- hey you see that?", Jordan says as he points. "Yeah that bank is being robbed, lets go!", Jacob replies as they swoop down ti save the bank. "Put your freakin hands up!", yelled a robber to a nearby man. The man looked behind the robber and saw 2 specks that were getting larger by the moment. "Oh i dont think so", he said as he ducked. The robber is then sent flying by a steel punch from Jordan. The 2 other robbers look around in confusion until they see 2 fists next to their faces. "Asta la pasta", Jacob said as he exploded his fists kmocking the 2 robbers out. "I think I'll call myself Exploder.", he said. "Aell excuse me Mr. Exploder, but the next door jewelry store is also getting robbed." "Dont worry, we will handle it", Jordan said. As he and Exploder flew out the door. "Hey, I have an idea.", Jacob said. He then told Jordan who lit up like a Christmas tree. "Lets do it", said Jordan.

The robbers got in their truck. "Hurry, before the cops ir L-Crew come!", the leader said. They got all the stuff in the truck and they got in. "So... what's my share.", said a young male voice from the back seat. "Oh hey fellas", he says. "Get the frik outta here boy.", the leader said. "Aw you hurt my feelings, time for us to hurt yours." "Us?", a thug asked. "Us", replied Exploder as ge popped up out of nowhere and began beating up the criminals. "Save some fir me!", crued Jordan as he beat them up too. As soon as they got out they saw a sports car zoom past them with a police car following. "Are you kidding me?", Kirdan exclaimed. "I'll get that car while you clean up his mess.", Exploder says. "Wat mes- oh", Jordan says as he sees a pile of cars. 'You know, Ill call myself Steele', ge thinks to himself as he walks and picks cars up off of one another.

Exploder is in pursuit of a nice looking sports car that is driving at around 104mph, he gets the upper hand and lands in front if it and explodes. The car flies of the road and into a ditch. "Gotta find Jordan then go back to the center", Exploder daid to himself.

Steele was just finishing with the pile of cars when he saw Exploder arrive. He asked, " Time to go?", Exploder nodded.

When they arrived they saw that the older 4 were just finishing up with the costumes. "Alright, take this and take this and put them on.", U.A. said as he handed Exploder and Steele's costunes to them. He then hands the rest of the costumes out to everyone else and they all changed.

When they came back out they looked at each others costunes and told each other their names.

Jacob was Exploder and donned a spider man type mask except with straight lines and circular eye body glove that was covered in red clone trooper type armor and red armor boots red cape, and everything was invulnerable to explosions.

Jordan was Steele and had a silver ninja turtle type mask with black eyespaces, black skin-tight jumpsuit that turned silver when he was completely steel, black cape, black tennis shoes.

Niik was Airtime and donned a Black headband, black goggles with red lenses, red bandana with no markings, Nightwing jumpsuit but without the W thing on the top of his chest.

Nicolas was Densifier and had a white ninja turtle type mask, white Black Panther type biosuit with no claws or anything, black comvat boots.

U.A. was Chemanipulator and donned a black headband, green cyclops type eye cover, barf green batman type biosuit without the bat, tennis shoes

Finally, Adi was Illusionist, abd considering she had the ability to change her clothes whenever she wanted, she wore a tye-die ski mask, Tye-dye T-Shirt and sweatpants. White tennis shoes.

And they decided they were going to be called the A-Alliance, abd their first mission came when they heard, on the radio " large amount of criminals... around 40... send fir backup... send for L-Crew!"

"Guys, it is time...A-Alliance attack!", Adi said. "Nice slogan.", Nicolas noted.

 _At the scene_

Police officers were doing their best to hold off these criminals, but there was around 40 of them abd only 5 police officers left. Then 11 metas arrived, "The L-Crew are here! Thank goodness!", cried a police officer. Then 6 more metas appeared, "Wait who are those guys", a police officer asked. "We are the A-Alliance were new in town, remember the Adoption Centrr, that was us.", Illusionist said. "Yes! Were gonna win!", said a police officer. Now the 22 of the good guy forces went head to head against the forces twice their size.

Speed Queen was zipping around punching, kicking, ajd throwing thugs. Once one facedbher 1v1 abd she didged all of hus attacks then kicked him6 times in the head. Multiple Girl was creating an army of clones to fight the bad guys, she wouldnt let these meanies hurt her family. She watched as 3 of her clones dogpiled on a thug. Amplifier was teleporting around zapping her opponents, she saw thus big one and charged at him, that ended up with her in a head lock she wasnt worried though, she merely put her hand up and zapped him in the eye causing him to let her loose, she then electric kicked him and moved on to the next opponent. and Illusionist were working together pretty well for people who just met. Illusionist was making illusions if her and and made them invisible making them impossible to find. "Hey, !", Illusionist said, then she whispered something in 's ear. "That'll work", said, smiling. she made a forcfield tyat contained 4 thugs and Illusionist did her fear ability so that now the thugs were trapped with their fears in a forcefield as and Illusionist high-fived. Chemanipulatir and Parkour had been working together and like and Illusionist their chenistry was unbeliavable. Parkour was throwing thugs in the air and Chemanipulator blasted them with chemicals. They saw a big one, looked at each other, abd nodded. Chemanipulator made a staircase ofbharmless chemicals that they climbed, when they reached the top he threw her and she RKO'd the heck out of that thug. Densifier was easily beating his his opponents using his strength and intangibility. After he'd swatted about 11 of them away, sone came back and dogpiled on him seeing he had no way to brute his way through this he used his intangibility to escape. It took a while for the thugs to notice he had left the pile and when they went to attack him, they realized they couldnt move for he was using his gravity powers to keep them down. "Have fun there", he said. Airtime and Firecracker were working tigerher when Airtime got an idea, a crazy one. He told Firecracker his idea and Firecracker's eyes lit up. "That is crazy, let's do it." Airtime whirled up a tornado at the highest tempature he could, then Lincoln shot fire on the tornado until it was a fire tornado, then they lifted their arms up and the tornado went up too. They then looked at each other and said, "Ready, Set, Go!", the tornado slammed down creating a firey and windy repulse that knocked everyone nearby down on their backs. Airtime and Firecracker got back up adn said in unision, "That... was... AWESOME!", they then see thugs approach them. "Back fir more I guess", Airtime muttered. Steele was holding his own, being an absolute tank. Veryone that went near him went down and soon the thigs sent a big one to fight him. "Oh please.", Steele scoffed right before he was punched into the ground. He looked back up and the thug noticed that his eye holes were now silver as was his body and costume, and his face was pinched in a sneer, "You messed with the wrong ten year old", he said before he flew up and out of sight. "He quit?", the big one asked. "Nope!", yelled a voice. The nearby thugs looked up and saw an anvil falling down. The anvil fell down on the big ones head knocking him out cold, before morphing into a human and pummeling the nearby thugs too. Exploder was flying around in circles exploding, suddenly ye felt dizzy and landed on the ground. Nearby thugs surronded him and one choked him against a fence, "time to pump your guts fulla lead, any last words?" "Yep", was his reply as he exploded his head which caused the thug to lose her grip. He then slammed the ground while exploding hisnfists causing a repulse that knocked the nearby thugs out cold. Black Ice was fighting with 2 ice swords slashing at opponents but not killing them, she flew around and spotted a big one and chose to challenge this one. She smacked him with her sword and he turned around, he attempted swatting her outnthe way bht she fkew over his hands and smacked him over with her sword, he growled and tackled her and they rolled on the ground hik getting the upper hand. Lucy lost her swords rolling like this but had and idea, she formed ice claws on her hand and stabbed the dude with them. He jerked up which caused them to stop and Black Ice kicked him in the head knocking him out cold. "Cool", she said before going off to fight some more. Wildgirl and Crystal Princess were slaying, literally. Crystal Princess was armored ij crystal knight armor and and she had a lance and was riding on Wildgirl who was a horse. They saw a thug with a whip on a fierce looking dog and Wildgirl asked, "You ready?" "I was birn ready", was her sister's answer. They charged at the unsuspecting man and dog and Crystal Princess managed to knock the man iff of the dog. Wild girl kicked the man in the head and he was out. Then Crystal Princess hopped off of Wildgirl and Wildgirl turned into a wolf. Wildgirl and the dog clashed. The dog gained the upper hand, but it seemed like Wildgirl was holding back on purpose. The dig had Wildgirl pinned down and had his broad side to Crystal Princess wheh Wildgirl whispered, "Shoot". At first Crystal Princess didnt know what that meant, but then she knew. She readied her crystal, than shot it into the heart if the dog whi dropped dead off of Wildgirl who morphed back into a horse amd said, "Nice shot, we need to go though". And off tyey went. Prodigy was having trouble keeping the criminals at bay, with her mind reading ability she easily knew when and where the criminaks were goijg ti attack, but she wasnt good at defending their attacks. The criminaks realized this and dogpiled on her, atbfirst she thought it was the end then something awalened in her. "ENOUGH", she yelled and the criminals were sent fkying in all directions, then she said a flurry if long words noone understood. Greenthumb was easily taking criminaks down she had vines all over the olace thatbwere attacking criminals. When a big one with a chainsaw came, she ordered the vines to attack him and vines slapped him all over and they attached to his 4 limbs and pulled, hard. he screamed ij agony and Greenthumb sent one last vine to slap him, then he was knocked out, in fact that wasbthe last one. The battle was over, the good guys reigned victorious.

After the battle and the media the L-Crew invited the A-Alliance to their base for a little to relax after that big battle.

 **Sorry for all the bad grammar and spelling mistakes, and no this is not near the end of the story, I'll post more later I am tired. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	6. Allies and Enemies

The A-Alliance and L-Crew are having fun with each other and watching the news about 'The Biggest Battle in Royal Woods History!' when Speed Queen decides to get down to buisness. "OK guys listen up. I get that we are having fun but it's time to get serious. What are going to di about each other? I will be the judge of this while the opinion people will be Amplifier, Illusionist, , and Chemanipulator. Alright, time to hear your opinions." Amplifier speaks first," I think that we should nit join together, but the L-Crew is like the leader of the A-Alliance." That suggestion got alot of raised eyebrows and shaking heads. Illusionist spoke next, "My suggestion is that we work together as 2 teams, but we do our missions together and stuff.", Some nodding and some shaking heads. Ms. Appear next, "I think that we should be 2 seperate teams that work together on metas and work seperately on on human attacks." That idea was decent to everyone. Chemanipulator was last. "I think that the L-Crew should cover the downtown area of Royal Woods while we cover the outskirts, if we ever need each others help we give each other a call. I also think we should be alleged but still be 2 seperate teams." Speed Queen then rounded up the people that hadnt has opinions and got their votes. The results were then announced. "In 4th place, is Amplifier's idea! In 3rd place, is Illusionist's idea! Runner-up, is ! 1st place is Chemanipulator's idea which is what we will be doing. And for the first step of this allegiance, we will reveal our identities to each other." The L-Crew and A-Alliance then took of their masks and said their names.

"Lori Loud, 17, Power of speed"

"Leni Loud, I am 16, and I Can make clones of myself"

"Luna Loud,15, Electricity user"

"Adi Arreola, 14, Illusion master"

"Luan Loud, 14, Im and I disappear"

"U.A. Thompson, 13, Chemical Manipulator"

"Lynn Loud, 13, The strongest!"

"Nicolas Washington, 12, Im dense physically, but pthers are mentally"

"Lincoln Loud, 11, Fire controller"

"Niik Bryan, 11, Air controller"

"Jordan Gibson, 10, Man of Steel"

"Jacob Washington, 9 years old, I explode"

"Lucy Loud, 8, Ice"

"Lana Loud, 6, the tough one"

"Lola Loud, 6, the pretty one"

"Lisa Loud, 4, the resident genius of this primitive family"

" Gaga poopoo blah blah blah"

"She said her name was Lily, shes one year old, abd she controls plants." , Luan translated.

"Alright, niw that that's settled, Lets have some fun!", Lori said. "What about a game of-".

"CRIME ALERT! 2 METAS! ONE LOCATED DOWN TOWN! ONE LOCATED NEAR THE OUTSIDE OF TOWN!"

"Dang it.", everyone groaned.

"Talk about a party pooper, now we have to do our duty!", joked Luan and Nicolas in unision. "Great, there's 2 of them.", groaned Lynn. "But theyre right we have dut- jobs to do L-Crew. A-Alliance, good luck.", Speed Queen said. "Thanks, A-Alliance attack!"

The 2 teams headed out, abd since this is about the A-Alliance abd not the L-Crew, thats who we will focus on.

Illusionist, Chemanipulator, abd Densifier were the first ones to arrive, abd they saw a skinny man with metal gloves, a mechanical backpack that 4 mechanical arms sprouted from, and he was looking around, as if he was looking for something. "Hey, ripoff Doc Oc! What are you looking for?", Densifier yelled. The man turned around and stared at the 3 newcomers. "I dont recognize you, but I recognize you as a threat, and threats must be dealt with! Also call me Doomerator!", "Doomerator? Wow if i was a rater, you'd be doomed!", joked Densifier. Doomerator growled and was about to grab the boy with a mechanical arm when hus arm retracted to how it was before. "No need to fret, your arm just went back to hiw it was 5 seconds ago, but yiu will fret when you get what's coming to you!", said Airtime who hovered above next to Steele and Exploder. "Oh, please.", Doomerator said as he blasted Airtime lut of the sky with a red laser from a metal gloved hand. "Hey!", exclaimed Steele as he flew foward and punched Doomerator. Doomerator then was rocked by a punch from Densifier, then a spray of chemicals. "Alright kids, it's time for the real Doomerator to come out and play!", Doomerator said. He grabbed Steele with a mechanical arm and slammed him into the ground, then threw hik to the side. he then begin using his 4 arms to attack Densifier who was barely blocking his attacks. Doomerator then used telekinesis to throw Densifier into a nearby abandoned Bodega. 'Hey, this place coild be a good base for us some time.', thought Densifier. Back atbthe battle, Doomerator and Chemanipulator were facing off abd Chenanipukator was doing pretty well for he had created his own extra 4 arms out of chemicals and he could shoot chemicals like Doomerator could shoot lasers. Realizing he had no advantage with his arms and lasers, he didnt use them and relied on melee combat. Then Steele and Densifier came from nowhere and began to fight Doomerator. "Go, Illusionist has a plan that involves you.", Densifier said. Chemanipulator went. The battle between Doomerator and Steele and Densifier went like the Duel of Fates did in the Phantom Menace. No one person gained much of an advantage over their enemy and they were very even matched. When an illusion of a ghost saying, "Go, the plan is about to be put in action came over", came over, Densifier increased the gravity ok Doomerator's legs making him immobile and he backflipped away while Steele flew away. Doomerator found himself able to move again but was suprised to hear, "I'm back, you cant see me and you cant hurt me, but I cant hurt you either. Well, I can I could put toxins in you and watch you wither away, but heroes dont do that.", the voice was Chemanipukator in gas form and he watched as Exploder snuck up behind Doomerator and said, "Boo", Doomerator turned around and Exploder exploded causing Doonerator to be forced back into a portal that Illusiomist had made that lead to a Royal Woods jail cell. Where he was imprisoned, but far from helpless, as the meta prison hadnt been invented yet. "I'll get you kids. I'll get the gem too." But he was too late as for the gem had already been obtained.

 _Earlier_

Royal Woods citizen, Corbet Zarate was running away from a battle scene. He had seen that new team, the A-Alliance fighting a supervillain and he had slmost gotten hit by one of their members that was thrown. That's when he had started running. While running, Corbet saw something shining in the evening sun. He stopped and deducted he was far away enough from the battle to stop. He stopped and checked ti see what it was. He saw it was a gem a red gem that gleamed. He sensed something strange coming off of tue gen but he still wanted to hold it. He reached for it and put one finger on it. It exploded, a big explosion that covered around 30 feet. He sat up and realized he was fine and the gem waas nowhere to be seen. He also felt powerful, he looked down at himself and saw that he had gotten bigger and his muscles bulged. The most notable change though was his anger. He had gone from nervous, to enraged for no reason. And he was angry at the people whom he thought did this to him, the A-Alliance. "I'll get them, if it's the last thing I do.", he growled. He ran back to the scene to find noone there. "NOOOO!", he screamed as media and police officers arrive.

 _1 Hour later_

The A-Alliance were watching the news. They had heard about their fight versus Doomerator and were about to turn the TV off to go to bed when an urgent news report about a mass murder where they were just an hour ago. "A giant man with superpowers has killed 35 people while asking one question, "Where's the A-Alliance?".

The screen then cut to footage of the man exploding and shooting fireballs at people while they ran away. The man smashed a police officer's face in before looking around and jumping away and running from the scene."Sources seem to think he isngoing after the A-Alliance so if you guys are watching, watch out." Adi turned the TV off and announced, "I thijk it's time we go to bed so we can be prepared for our ineveitable battle tomorrow. And with that, the A-Alliance went to sleep.

 **Finally, the A-Alliance have their own signature rivals. Ill try to drop the next chapter today, but that may not happen. Until then!**


	7. A-Alliance vs Impact

Normally when they wake up, the A-Alliance would get ready for the day, eat breakfast, and go on patrol; while chattering. But today it was dead silent, for they knew that theor battle with the man was coming up. Also instead of going on patrol, they called the Louds and said they should cover the whole town because they were hunting a dangerous meta. After all that, they were ready. They suited up and headed out. Airtime, Steele, abd Exploder were sent out to see if they could spot anything from above, while Densifier, Chemanipulator, and Illusionist asked around on the ground. Their searches lead them to an abandoned junkyard. They regrouped and decided to split into teams of 2 to find the man. Airtime and Densifier found him first, eating leftover food from a junkpile. They hid behind a junkpile. "I'll text them and get them to come over here. They regrouped again and decided to see if they could negotiate with him befor things git ugly. They sent Densifier and Illusionist out.

"Hello, Mr. Big ugly dude eating out of a junkpile, we are Densifier and Illusionist and we-", started Densifier, but he was interrupted my the man who had turned around and was now yelling at him. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'LL KILL YOU!", he then charged at the 2 heroes. Densifier pushed Illusionist out if the way before he was knocked into a junkpile by something with a truckload of force. "Hey chump!", the man turned around and saw the rest of his enemies standing next to Illusionist. He then targeted the person who had insulted him: Steele. he charged foward but Steele dodged. He then turned his arms steel and punched the man who turned around and exploded. Steele was knocked into a junkpile as well. The man then felt the wind around him pick up and soon he was barely standing on the ground. He looked for the attacker abd found Airtume hovering beside him. The man shot fireballs from his hands whih Airtime blew back at him. He didged them and leapt up and punched Airtime into the ground. Then Airtime was picked up from the ground and started hovering like the attack never happened. "I just erased me getting faceplanted from time. Do you want me to erase you turning inti whatever you are from time as well?" There was silence from the man as everyone stared at him. Then, the man exploded. "Call me Impact, because I will make such an impact on your life that you wont have it anymore!", he said. "You can speak?", Illusionist questioned. "Yes, but when I'm done with you you wont be able to." Impact was then hit in the back of the with a spray of chemicals. "I'm done with you kids!", Impact yelled furiously. He jumped to where Chenanipulator was, threw him into Illusionist then threw them into Densifier who had just gotten up. The three groaned abd Impact walker over to them. He charged up, abd exploded. But not before he was knocked away by a streak of red and orange. "Firecracker?", Densifier asked. "No.", replied Exploder. "Oh yeeaahhh, I forgot about you.", Densifier said. Exploder glared at him then said, "Come on, we have a villian to stop.". "Looks like Steele and Airtime are handling that.", Chemanipulator said. "For now, but not for long.", replied Exploder. "He's right, we have to help them.", Illusionist stated. "Let's go!"

Back at the battle scene, Steele was punching Impact with steel fists while Impact blocked. Impact exploded knocking the young hero away before he was rocked with a kick to the face. Airtime thought of what he could do to stop the villian but came up empty. "Dang it", he muttered. He dodged a fist thrown by Impact and then blew away some fireballs which he didnt notice had landed in a junkpile which caused it to catch on fire. Then another junkpile caught on fire, then another, then another, until that whole area of the junkyard was burning. The other 4 members of the A-Alliance were making their way to the fight when they were blocked off by a wall of fire. "Mr. Trump might wanna take after ehoever made this wall.", Densifier jokes. "Really?", Chemanipulator lamented, he then turned his chemicals into flame retardant and sprayed the wall down. They saw Impact choking Steele over a fire. They saw Steele attempt to punch Impact but Impact grabbed his hand and twisted hard. Then a man in a trenchviat abd a hat kicked Impact from iut of nowhere then the man seemed to use his hands to blow the fire under Steele away, then Steele turjed inti a spring, escaping Impact's grasp l, bounced back up, and landed on his feet a human, he stood catching his breath and watching as the man with Airtime' s powers. Blew Impact far away. The man then approached the 5 kids who had regrouped. "The name's Replicate, I'm basically a meta bounty hunter. I hunt metas and right now I work for a man who wants you turned in to him. But I like my job fun, and seeing that you just had a fight abd you are short one member I've decided to let you guys slide. Until then.", the man then walks away leaving the A-Alliance gaping at him. After the long silence, Densifier said, "That was intresting." "Yes it was.", Chemanipulator responded. "He also mentioned we were down a member, who is it?", Steele asked. "I'm here", Exploder said. "Me too.", Steele said. They waited for the next person to speak, but that person didnt speak, then realization dawned on them. "Where's Airtime?", Steele asked.

 **This story is to be put on hold for I am making a story based off of Neet92's The Loud Awakening ( Which you should check out. It's grate, but it isnt cheesy at all. [get it?]) so the next chapters after this one will have a much longer wait. Just a heads up. Until then!**


End file.
